The Most Inappropriate Man
by Befham
Summary: Mark Sloan is the most Inappropriate man Meredith knows. What if she spent her night with him and not George? - Set during 2x18


**Set during 2x18, during Mark Sloan's first appearance. I'm missing McSteamy so much, Grey's just isn't the same anymore.**

* * *

The first time it happens she knows that it is a mistake the moment she leans into him and whispers, "Do you know what I do when I want to forget? I sleep with inappropriate men." She's blissfully drunk, though not drunk enough to blame the words on the tequila. She knows that she's being stupid and that this really isn't the way to get over Derek, but the words are already out there, and Meredith isn't sure that she would take them back anyway.

Mark Sloan's the most inappropriate man she has ever met. From the moment he walked into the hospital, he'd captivated her attention and was a welcome distraction from the constant pain associated with Derek Shepherd. Where Derek was a little cocky at times, he made up for it by being polite and was the kind of guy girls took home to meet their parents. Mark Sloan was the complete opposite. From the inappropriate flirting and lewd comments to the McSteamy smirk, Mark Sloan's the kind of guy parents warned their daughters of.

Mark tilts his head to the side and looks at her steadily. She can see the lust in his eyes, and with this newest rejection from Addison she can tell that he wants to forget for a little while too. He stands up smirking and holds out his hand to her.

Meredith looks at it wondering if she really should be doing this. It's Mark Sloan, the guy who slept with Derek's wife, the guy who made him miserable, the guy who betrayed him. But Derek has a wife. He didn't want her anymore. She doesn't owe him anything. Mark Sloan is the only person on this earth who can understand how she feels right now. She wants to forget, even if it only lasts one night.

So she takes his hand and lets him pull her up.

* * *

They stumble up the path to her house in a drunken haze. She laughs as he presses himself up against her back as she attempts to open the door. As soon as they are through the door, Meredith lets the door slam shut with little regard to her sleeping roommates and looks at Mark. She can understand why Addison would be tempted by him. He is good looking, almost too good looking. Whilst Derek is handsome, Mark is sinfully gorgeous and earned the name McSteamy.

Mark raises an eyebrow in question, giving her one last chance to stop this now. Meredith takes a step closer to him and drops her bag on the floor.

That was all the invitation he needed.

He has her pinned against the door in seconds. The minute her lips touch his all thoughts of Derek and Addison fly from her mind. His unyielding lips pry her mouth open and forces his tongue into her mouth. The way his hard body pins her against the door makes Meredith shiver in excitement. It's not tender and romantic as it was with Derek. This is pure animalistic need. No loving feelings, just desire and lust. She'd forgotten what it felt like, to be swept away in the moment and not giving a shit about the consequences of sleeping with her boss.

So as Mark Sloan slides her coat off of her body and grips her hair possessively, Meredith whisper's "Fuck it," against his mouth and lets herself go.

Her arms go around his neck as she pushes her body against him. He stumbles back and lips smash together, tongues battle against the other. It was new and exciting, and Meredith couldn't get enough of him. She slips off her shoes and pushes him backwards in the direction of the lounge because she doesn't think they're going to make it to the bedroom, when there's a crash and a muffled "Ouch," whispered against her lips where he's walked into the cabinet and broken a vase, but this doesn't hinder her. She laughs feeling free for the first time in months.

With him she feels like a wanton whore and loves the feeling of wild abandonment after months of caution and sadness.

She pushes his leather jacket off impatiently and tugs at his shirt buttons. The sight of his muscled flesh causes a burst of moisture between her legs. And then his hands are on her, going for the button of her trousers and pulling them down. He snaps his jeans open and pulls away when Meredith walks into the back of the couch. The look he gives her makes her feel helpless and she is unable to move a muscle of her body. Mark turns her around and pushes her against the couch and she can hear the sound of his jeans sliding down before his hands are on her again running up the inside of her thigh until he reaches her panties.

He gives an approving grunt when he feels how wet she is for him, and unable to resist for much longer, he moves her panties to the side and slides into her. He's all around her, the smell of his maleness rolling off of him, the heat of his body enveloping her as he leans presses himself against her back. He nudges her legs apart and grips her hips before he starts moving inside of her. It's hard and fast, this isn't about love, this is about a primal need for one another that has been building since he first saw her standing at the nurses station, and all Meredith can do is cry out and hold on for the ride.

Mark reaches around and rips her shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere and then his hands are on her breasts, pulling at her taut nipples through the lace of her bra. His frantic thrusts slow down until he is moving inside of her almost lazily. "I know what you need, Grey." His fingers slide along her back gently causing shock waves over her flesh. His hands slowly move across her skin, down the sides of her stomach and finally resting on the gentle curves of her hips. His lips place a kiss on the side of her neck almost tenderly. But then he's back to drilling himself as deeply as he can into her and the tender moment is over. The only answer Meredith could give was the unintelligible moans as her release got closer and closer. They move in perfect harmony, and when he reaches down and caresses her clit she's coming around him almost sobbing in pleasure.

She looks up when she hears his deep groan and catches their reflection in a mirror. She pays no mind to herself bent over the back of the couch, but the sight of him had her fluttering around his swollen length again. His head is thrown back in ecstasy and shuddering against her as she feels him filling her with his release.

He drops to the floor pulling her with him. They say nothing for a while, both trying to catch their breath from the intense moments before. She rolls to the side and looks at him unrepentantly. His jeans are still around his ankles and she is still wearing her underwear and her ruined shirt. She raises an eyebrow at him and says, "You definitely are the most inappropriate man I've ever met Dr. Sloan. You couldn't even wait to get me to my bedroom or to take our clothes off."

He laughs, and it's a sinfully delicious laugh that makes her lower region burn. "That was nothing Grey." Mark kicks his jeans off and his hands are already sliding off her shirt. "You want inappropriate? I can do much better than that." His grin is wicked as he rolls on top of her.

* * *

From the moment he saw her wearing the black dress, George had wanted Meredith Grey. The first day of their internship, he couldn't believe his luck that they found out they were sharing a resident. They were going to be working together everyday, and then he was moving into her house. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know her. He ignored the gossip at the hospital about her. He knows her, they have a connection. He saw the way she looked at Derek, and though it hurt him, George tried to put is feelings aside.

But then he hurt her, and everything fell apart. Meredith was crushed, but now she was free. His feelings returned tenfold. He waited a while, he wanted her to have time to grieve for the demise of her relationship with Shepherd. He wanted to show her that she deserved better than Shepherd, that he was a much better choice for her.

But then the one night stands started. There was a new guy every night who came home with her. It hurt, having to hear her sleep with somebody else, but once again he bided his time. She was still hurting over Shepherd after all. And then the constant stream of boys stopped, and everything was okay again.

After encouragement from Izzie, he'd decided to tell her how he felt. And just as he worked up the courage to open his bedroom door and tell her that he loves her, he heard her laughter and a man's groaning. Once again George pushed back the hurt and jealousy and went to bed, convincing himself that it's okay, he'll just tell her tomorrow.

So when George wakes up the following morning, he's filled with renewed hope and anticipation. Today is the day. He showers quickly wanting to be up early so that they can talk.

It doesn't matter that she treats him like a brother and asks him to buy her tampons, she just needs to give him a chance. Give them a chance. He knows that she can love him.

But when he walks into the kitchen to make breakfast for them, all of his hope and confidence vanishes into thin air. A man, a very naked man, has his back to him. The man turns holding two cups of coffee and it takes everything George has not to gasp when he realizes who this is.

Surely Meredith wouldn't be so stupid to sleep with-

"Good morning," Mark says cheerfully, raising his cup in acknowledgement. The man smirks at George before casually leaving the kitchen without waiting for a reply. George's wide eyes trail after him as he walks down the hall, not the least bit embarrassed to have been caught walking around naked in somebody else's house.

George slumped down into a chair and groaned.

How could he ever compare to Mark Sloan?

* * *

When she woke up this morning to find a naked man spread across her bed, Meredith had not thought that this time was any different than all of the other occasions she has woken up with a strange man in her bed. Hell, it had been how she and Derek had met. Her eyes had travelled up his body, lingering on his bottom longer than necessary, and when they finally landed on his face, it was then she remembered what had happened last night.

She had fucked Mark Sloan.

Mark Sloan who broke up Derek's marriage.

Her first thought had been to panic, to kick him out and to threaten him to never speak of this in case of Derek finding out. He would never forgive her for this.

But then when he blinked sleepily up at her and gave her the smirk, although it was a sleepy smirk, her next thought had been fuck Derek.

Derek shouldn't care who she is sleeping with. Besides, Mark is going back to New York and was is likely to see her again. She had set out what she had intended to do, to forget about Derek and her crappy absent father for one night, and Mark Sloan had been the perfect distraction.

Fuck Derek.

He mumbles something that sounds like coffee, so she points towards the door. "I'm not your maid."

During his absence, Meredith runs through the list of excuses in her head that she normally uses to kick men out without having to endure the awkward chat about how last night was great and maybe they should do it again sometime. Or having to sit through breakfast with a man whose name she doesn't remember and has no desire to see again. But when he returns holding two cups of coffee, she holds her tongue and actually admits to herself that she quite likes the man, enjoys his company even.

She wraps the sheet around her and sips her coffee. "Are you going back to New York?"

He doesn't answer for a moment. "I have no reason to stay. I came to get Addison and I failed. There's nothing here for me."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"Have you given up on Derek?"

She purses her lips. "Yes."

He looks surprised for a second. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Addison is never going to leave him. He isn't going to leave Addison, whether or not he still loves her, I have no idea. But Derek's going to do what he thinks is the right thing in this situation, and he thinks that trying to make their marriage work is the right thing to do. I'm not going to sit around and pine after him, I've done enough of that. I'm going to try to fix what he broke and move on."

"So sleeping with the guy who fucked his wife is 'fixing what he broke'?" His lips twitch and there's a sparkle in his eye, but he tries to keep his face serious.

Meredith frowns. "Shut up."

He laughs huskily. "How about you shut me up?"

She raises her eyebrow as she puts her barely touched coffee cup on the nightstand and leans over and kisses him.

* * *

She barely has twenty minutes to get to work on time. She's all for kicking Mark out of the house after their morning quickie, she prays that her friends had already left by then and hadn't heard them, but the more she rushes him the longer he takes to find the clothes they had thrown about the house last night and the wider his smirk becomes. She cringes when she sees the mess downstairs, the broken vase, her clothes dotted around the lounge, buttons scattered around the floor.

God, there really is no way to hide this from her friends is there?

By the time he's fully dressed she's too impatient to be polite, but when he stands by the front door wearing the McSteamy smirk and his twinkling eyes, she lets herself have a moment. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Meredith Grey."

It was Meredith's turn to smirk. "The pleasure was all mine, Dr. Sloan." He laughs huskily before giving her one more smile, and then he's out the door without looking back.


End file.
